The present invention relates to a stethoscope having a light suitable for patient examination. More particularly, the invention relates to a stethoscope providing a narrow beam, optical fiber light where the optical fiber emits light from the stethoscope chestpiece. The source of the light transmitted through the optical fiber is located at the junction of the stethoscope binaurals, where the binaurals connect to the stethoscope tubing. The optical fiber extends from the light source along the length of the tubing into the chestpiece, emitting a beam of light emitted from the opposite side of the chestpiece. In this manner a medical practitioner always has a convenient source of light within arm""s reach suitable for patient examination.
A small but focused beam of light is frequently used by medical practitioners for examining patients"" eyes, ears, nose and throat, among other uses. For example, physicians and nurses use light beams to examine patients"" eyes, to chart pupillary size and response to light, as well as to inspect portions and alignment of the eyes and characteristics of the external eye structure. Otoscopes with lights are used to examine the condition of the ear canal and eardrum, and to safely visualize the presence of foreign objects. With regard to the nose and sinus, light is useful in determining source or nature of sinus drainage, or detect nasal obstruction that may interfere with breathing. Lights also can illuminate the supraorbital ridge or frontal bone and illuminate frontal and maxillary sinuses.
Normally, medical practitioners use small, individual flashlights to provide light sources, particularly for examining eyes, nose and throat. These flashlights are specifically designed for this purpose and are typically carried in the practitioner""s shirt pocket. However, they are often set down, misplaced or borrowed by other practitioners, particularly in busy hospital or clinic examining areas shared by many practitioners. Thus, practitioners are frequently faced with the situation of being without an examining light and having to search for one. It would therefore be desirable for a practitioner to have a light source that is readily available and convenient, easy to use, that is not easily misplaced or likely to be borrowed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a light source in combination with a stethoscope. Medical practitioners that would use an examining light source also use stethoscopes as an indispensable instrument. Generally worn about the neck, even when not in use, practitioners tend to guard their stethoscopes and not lend them to other practitioners. Because of their indispensability and frequent use, stethoscopes are kept readily at hand and are seldom, if ever, set down so that they can become misplaced. By having a light emanating from the chestpiece of the stethoscope, a light is available at arm""s reach, providing convenience and ease of use.
It is also desirable to use a light beam of the type transmitted through optical fibers. An optical fiber produces a cool, focused light beam with no reflections or obstruction. Further, halogen light sources can be used which provide more light output than incandescent lights, resulting in truer tissue color and consistent, long-lasting illumination.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an examination light that is convenient, easy to use and readily available, and that is not easily lost or misplaced, nor likely to be borrowed. It is also an object of this invention to provide a stethoscope which also functions to provide a convenient source of an examination light. It is a further object of this invention to provide an optical fiber light suitable for patient examination.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a stethoscope having a light emanating from its chestpiece. The stethoscope generally comprises a pair of binaurals connected at a junction to tubing which leads to the chestpiece. The chestpiece comprises a circular metallic device having a conical bell on one side and a diaphragm on the other, separated by a cylindrical chestpiece member. An electrical light source is located preferably at the binaural junction, which illuminates one end of an optical fiber. The light source comprises a light bulb, a source of power such as a battery, and means for activating or deactivating the bulb. The optical fiber extends from the light source along the length of the tubing to the chestpiece. It is positioned on the outside of the stethoscope tubing so as not to cause interference with the acoustical properties of the tubing itself. A covering or sheath can be placed over the tubing and the optical fiber to hold the optical fiber in place. The optical fiber light of this invention may be used with both single tube stethoscopes and double tube Sprague stethoscopes.
After reaching the chestpiece, the optical fiber passes into the chestpiece in the central piece between the bell and the diaphragm. In the preferred embodiment, the optical fiber passes directly through the chestpiece, in a manner so as not to interfere with the acoustical properties of the chestpiece, and terminates on the opposite side in an opening or channel for the beam of light to exit. However, the optical fiber may also be configured to emit light at any other suitable position on the chestpiece, such as the edge of the diaphragm. Having the light emitted from the chestpiece itself affords the user a very convenient means for holding and using the light. As stethoscopes are generally worn around the practitioner""s neck by the binaurals, even when not in active use, the chestpiece/light is always handy and within arm""s reach.
For added convenience, the chestpiece may further comprise means for activating and deactivating the bulb at the binaural junction. Such means include toggle or slide switches, push button switches, push and hold switches and xe2x80x9ctwistxe2x80x9d switches.